


Never to Love

by angel_in_me



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Empress Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, F/M, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nilfgaard, Pining, Post-Canon, Present Tense, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Император лучше других знает, как наказать тех, кто его подвёл. И пусть он оставил ему жизнь, зато обрёк на вечную пытку. Знать, что она рядом, видеть её хоть иногда… И жить, понимая, что она никогда не будет его.
Relationships: Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на промпт "Кагыр/Цири, воплощение на тему цитаты из "Башни Ласточки":  
> – Я реалист, – прошептал Кагыр. – Ведь меня она не захочет. А как супругу императора я мог бы ее хоть иногда видеть." + объём до 500 слов

_ Как же она прекрасна. _

Эта мысль ни на секунду не оставляет Кагыра, пока он смотрит на Цири. Она поворачивается спиной к Эмгыру, водрузившему корону ей на голову. Её статная фигура в тяжёлом изумрудном платье — единственное яркое пятно среди чёрных нарядов придворных, которые опускаются на колени перед новой императрицей.

Кагыр склоняется вместе с ними, не отрывая взгляда. Император лучше других знает, как наказать тех, кто его подвёл. И пусть он оставил ему жизнь, зато обрёк на вечную пытку. Знать, что она рядом, видеть её хоть иногда… И жить, понимая, что она никогда не будет его.

Сладчайшая из пыток, которую Кагыр принял словно спасение.

Ведь на большее он и не рассчитывал.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Кагыр — нечастый гость при дворе. Большую часть времени он проводит в Виковаро, занимаясь делами поместья. Его рыцарские дни уже позади, ведь император ясно дал понять, что более не желает его видеть на службе.

Но и ему порой приходится посещать Город золотых башен. Император любит демонстрировать его своим придворным, как живое подтверждение того, что он способен на милость. Если того пожелает.

Кагыр слышит шепоток дам, скрывающихся за веерами, что сопровождает каждый его шаг. Но он не обращает на него внимание. Оно полностью отдано лишь Цири.

Она проходит через дворцовый сад в окружении стайки фрейлин. Чёрный бархат лишь подчёркивает яркую зелень её глаз и гротескность шрама на щеке. Это всё та же девочка, но облачённая в плотный доспех власти. Настоящая императрица.

Она словно бы никого не замечает. Кагыр, как и остальные, склоняется перед ней, и внезапно видит подол её платья прямо перед собой. Он в нерешительности поднимает на неё взгляд и видит зелёные глаза, что всматриваются в него с непонятным ему вниманием.

— Граф, — её голос словно музыка для его ушей.

— Ваше величество.

Он не знает, сколько они смотрят друг на друга. Может, секунду, а может, и целую вечность, но она кивает ему.

— Мы рады видеть вас при дворе.

И уходит.

А Кагыр понимает, что, если бы она попросила, он бы остался в этом гнезде с гадюками навсегда. Ради неё.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Когда Кагыру сообщают, что императрица хочет остановиться в Дарн Дыффе во время поездки по Виковаро, он думает, что это сон. Это ощущение не проходит ни когда он вместе с семьёй приветствует Цири во дворе замка, ни когда он сидит по правую руку от гостьи за ужином, ни когда она проводит почти весь вечер за беседой с ним.

Утром он спешит на тренировочный двор, где манекен отдувается за непристойные мысли, что не дали ему сомкнуть ночью глаз. Он рубит солому в исступлении, когда слышит позади знакомый голос:

— А вы в хорошей форме, граф.

Кагыр резко разворачивается.

— Ваше величество.

Цири смотрит на него с любопытством, и он чувствует, что краснеет. Словно мальчишка.

— Чем я…

— Я хочу, чтобы вы были в моей личной страже.

— Император не…

— Я разберусь с ним, — ни капли сомнения в тоне. — Мне нужны мои люди при дворе.

Кагыр опускается перед ней на колено и кладёт меч к её ногам.

— Моя жизнь принадлежит вам.

В зелёных глазах мелькает незнакомый ему огонь.

— Я знаю, Кагыр. Я знаю.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Честно, я не думала, что будет продолжение, но вот накатило, и вот мы здесь.

Кагыр быстро привыкает к недобрым взглядам, что сопровождают его на каждом шагу. Придворным не слишком по душе новый спутник императрицы, который будто чёрная тень повсюду следует за ней.

Эмгыр тоже часто сверлит его своим непроницаемым взглядом, словно бы взвешивая каждый его поступок. Раньше такое внимание заставило бы Кагыра вздрогнуть — взор императора не сулит ничего хорошего тому, на кого он обращён. Но теперь ему наплевать. Раз так хочет Цири, то он исполнит.

Ирония, конечно, от него не ускользает. Сколько он гнался за ней через весь Север, то по приказу императора, то в компании Геральта, но всегда на шаг позади. Теперь же Цири так близко — только руку протяни. И всё же, он по-прежнему спешит за ней, как всегда ведомый ею.

* * *

— Ты знаешь северную поговорку о друзьях и врагах? — спрашивает его однажды Цири, держа в руках серебряный бокал с вином.

Сегодня она ужинает в одиночестве, не считая его компании — император снова умчал на фронт, наблюдать за продвигающимися вглубь Севера войсками.

— Какую из, ваше величество? — вежливо интересуется он, не отрывая от неё взгляда. Глаза в неровном свете свечей завораживающе блестят словно изумруды. — Северяне слишком любят свои пословицы, чтобы их все помнить.

— О том, что друзей надо держать близко, а врагов — ещё ближе.

— Так говорят и в Нильфгаарде, — отзывается Кагыр. Её слова холодным лезвием страха скользят вдоль позвоночника. — Но я вам не враг.

— Конечно нет, Кагыр, — она на удивление задорно улыбается, явно довольная его реакцией. Но тут же Цири становится серьезнее и отводит глаза. — Мой враг ещё ближе.

Он следит за её взглядом и видит портрет Эмгыра. Кагыр невольно хмурится. Цирилла научилась прекрасно скрывать свои эмоции. Всё это сказано не просто так.

— В таком случае, ваше величество видит во мне друга? — спрашивает он, чувствуя, как сердце бешено колотится где-то в горле.

— Не знаю. Друг ли ты мне? — спрашивает она, снова глядя на него, и Кагыр готов броситься перед ней на колени как тогда в Виковаро, но сдерживает себя.

Вместо этого он произносит:

— Я буду для вас тем, кем вы захотите, ваше величество.

Цири пристально изучает его, словно бы ожидая увидеть подвох, но не находит его.

— Посмотрим, — задумчиво произносит она наконец.

* * *

В этот раз ей не удаётся застать Кагыра врасплох во время тренировки.

— Ваше величество.

Он разворачивается и замирает.

Вместо привычного для императрицы платья Цири одета простую рубаху и лёгкий кожаный доспех. В её руках он видит тренировочный клинок.

— Что ты так уставился? — спрашивает она его и встаёт в стойку. — Потренируйся со мной.

— Но я не могу…

— Меньше слов, больше дела, граф! — обрывает она его и с криком бросается на него.

Только отточенные до автоматизма рефлексы позволяют Кагыру вовремя парировать удар Цири. Он делает шаг в сторону в надежде, что инерция выпада заставит её сбиться, но Цири, споткнувшись, быстро собирается и снова бросается в атаку.

Они кружат по пустынному двору, обмениваясь ударами и выпадами. Цири похожа на молнию: столь же быстра и беспощадна. Кагыр может лишь восхищаться, парировать и контратаковать.

В какой-то момент он наконец улавливает ритм её атак и начинает различать знакомые приёмы — Геральт тоже их использует. Это наводит на мысль.

Кагыр ловит Цири на противоходе, когда она того не ожидает, и это открывает правый бок для атаки. Тренировочный клинок бьёт по рёбрам, выбивая из девушки воздух. Короткая подножка — и она уже на земле, тяжело дышит и смеётся.

Кагыр и сам невольно улыбается и протягивает ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться, но Цири ловко выкручивает ему запястье, упирается ногой в грудь, валит на землю и оказывается сверху на нём.

— Ты слишком рано потерял бдительность, Кагыр, — её дыхание опаляет его лицо, и он едва сдерживается, чтобы не сомкнуть руки на её талии.

Она так близко, их лица буквально в паре сантиметров, и он теряется в зелени её глаз.

А потому, когда Цири резко его целует, он лишь с отчаянной страстью отвечает ей, наконец прижимая её к себе.

Это безумие. Самоубийство. Но он всегда знал, что Цири — его погибель. Но оно того стоит.

* * *

Она водит тонкими пальчиками по шрамам на его обнажённом теле, рассматривая их с любопытством ребёнка, пока не останавливается на одном на его плече.

— Этот с Танедда, верно? — спрашивает Цири.

— Да, — кивает Кагыр, убирая прядку пепельных волос с её лица. — Ты меня тогда хорошо потрепала.

— Я думала, что убью Чёрного рыцаря, — шепчет она. — Наконец избавлюсь от своего кошмара. Но в последний момент увидела твоё лицо… И не смогла.

— Мне жаль.

— Жаль, что я не убила тебя? — переспрашивает его Цири. — Ты что, совсем голову себе отбил, когда упал?

— Нет, — он качает головой. — Мне жаль, что так всё случилось. С тобой. С Цинтрой. С Эмгыром.

— Нет смысла жалеть. Нам нужно идти вперёд.

— Нам?

— Конечно. Чёрный рыцарь — больше не мой кошмар, — она нежно проводит пальцами по его лицу. — Он мой главный защитник.

Кагыр в ответ лишь целует её, без слов давая понять, что если будет нужно, то он встанет на пути самого императора ради неё.

* * *

Эмгыр возвращается через два месяца. Двор всё это время недовольно шептался, ропща на тяготы бесконечной войны. И Кагыр внезапно осознаёт, что авторитет Белого Пламени, Пляшущего на Курганах Врагов не так уж и незыблем.

— Люди устали от войны, — говорит ему как-то Цири, а её глаза недобро блестят. — Если так продолжится… Пламя может и угаснуть.

— Думаю, многие с удовольствием помогут его… задуть, — отзывается Кагыр.

Цири лишь загадочно улыбается, а по его спине пробегает холодок.

Он прекрасно понимает, что Цирилла не посвящает его во все свои планы. Что он знает далеко не всё. Так лучше для них обоих, а самое главное — безопаснее для неё.

А потому, когда Пламя всё же угасает, Кагыр удивлён не меньше распластавшегося на полу Эмгыра, беспомощно хватающего ртом воздух, словно рыба, которую вытащили из воды.

Когда крики и переполох наконец стихают, а «отравители» пойманы, Кагыр находит Цири в её покоях. Она спокойна и безмятежна. Ни слезинки на глазах. Она переводит на него взгляд, когда он замирает у двери.

— Вот и всё. Кто бы мог подумать.

Он подходит к ней, опускается на колени и берёт руку в свою.

— Император мёртв. Да здравствует императрица.


End file.
